


Fire and Ice

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack/Ianto smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fire and Ice  
> Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Jack/Ianto smut  
> Notes: Written for tw100 where the prompt was Fire and Ice  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Ianto stood over Jack with a candle dripping small pools of wax here and there on Jack’s chest. Jack hissed each time at the initial splash and Ianto watched fascinated as the wax hardened. Putting the candle down he kissed Jack tenderly, “good boy”. He reached down and stroked Jack’s cock slowly.

Ianto stretched his other arm over to the bedside locker fingers gripping a slippery ice-cube. Each nipple peaked under the cold before Ianto soothed them with his tongue. He sucked a second ice-cube before taking Jack’s cock in his mouth.

Jack sighed happily, perfect end to the day.


End file.
